


Uptown Boy

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [25]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, M/M, Rich!Owen, Working Class!Curt, cause Curt sang it on GLEE, meet cute, uptown girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Uptown boy, he’s been living in his white bread world, I bet he’s never had a backstreet guy, I bet his mama’s never told him why...
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Uptown Boy

“Excuse me, is my car ready?”

Curt sighed and pushed himself out from under the car. “Sir, you’re not supposed to be back here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The bright lights of the auto shop shone in his eyes, obstructing his view of the man standing above him. Though based off of the man’s shoes- and his car-, he was one of Those people.

An uptown boy.

“I apologize, it’s just that the man at the front desk directed me back here-”

Curt clicked his tongue. Frankie must be on shift then. “He just does that when he doesn’t want to deal with customers.”

“I see.” The man didn’t leave, however.

Curt got up from the mechanic seat- a long, metal object that he used to work on the underside of cars- and nearly had the wind knocked out of him.

Dear lord, this man was gorgeous.

Curt didn’t know how long he was staring, but he felt the man’s thumb wiping across his face.

“You had a bit of oil on you,” The man murmured, suddenly closer. When did he get closer?

Curt gulped. “I did?”

The man hummed, not removing his hand from Curt’s face. “It looks good on you.”

“Your car’s almost done,” Curt blurted out, trying to do anything to stop his heart from thumping.

The man ignored his statement. “Why don’t I take you out once you’re finished?”

Curt couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, but he managed to croak out, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed a typo because I wrote this in the middle of the night and never noticed it was missing a word


End file.
